Wild Accusations
by Invader Sah
Summary: The Yugi-Tachi decide it's time to confront Ryou about his abusive yami. Unfortunatly, he and Bakura have no idea what they're talking about - neither, appearently, does Malik. No pairings, except VAGUE MalikxBakura


_A little one-short I wrote after reading some Tendershipping fanfictions. I noticed everyone seems to make Bakura to be some sort of abusive psycho who gets off on torturing Ryou. _

_....you got this idea from where? _

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot. I'm making absolutely no money, not even off the plot. I like cheese

* * *

**"Ryou, is your yami hitting you?"

The question startled both of them. It had been a relatively normal day, except for that one incident with the washing machine - Ryou had been rather sluggish that morning so Bakura had took it upon himself to do the daily chores for his host, ending with him challenging the aforementioned appliance to a penalty game, and it taking new residence in the Shadow Realm - and so they had both been in a rather neutral mood.

Up until the mutt had popped _that_ question, and now Ryou was looking at his friends with a dumbfounded expression, the mental equivalent of an identical one coming from the one receding in his mind.

Slowly looking from one friend to the other the British boy furrowed his forehead in confusion. "..What?" He finally asked, a little self consciously at the stares he was receiving.

_Where had __that__ come from?_

_**Obviously your friends are...delusional. Perhaps I should confront them-**_

_Haha no, we're not doing that again._

_**Pf. Fun wrecker**_

_Sh_

Shaking his head out of the mental conversation he examined the other's critically, folding his arms in an almost defensive gesture. "What on earth made you come to that conclusion?"

"Your eye." Joey responded, gesturing to the mentioned facial feature, and Ryou cringed. Oh. _That_. Yes, he had to admit his eyes was a rather ugly shade of purple at the moment to an unfortunate mishap with a misplaced lamp - _**Well it's misplaced **__**now**__**. Hit my yadonoushi will it. Let's see how the stupid thing likes the Shadow Realm - **_but that didn't really explain the sudden suspicion on the actions of his yami.

Frowning he subconsciously covered the bruise, now feeling a bit more wary. "That explains why you think something happened. But it doesn't explain why you jumped to the conclusion it happened under any effort on my yami's part." He stated, and they all looked at each other in slight confusion, as if he should already know why they had made said decision, and the fact he didn't was worrisome.

"Because he's _Bakura_! Look, Ryou, if he's hitting you-!" Tristen started, but was cut off by a sudden abrasive and not to happy growl.

"Because _he's Bakura_!? And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Everyone jumped - including, though he'd never admit it, Bakura himself - and spun to look at the person stalking towards them; it was revealed to be a very unhappy looking Malik, who was glaring at everyone present minus Ryou. "What does him being Bakura have to do with Ryou having a black eye?"

A little relieved to no longer be alone on the confused side of the fence and ignoring Bakura's sudden excited chanting of _**Ishtar Ishtar Ishtar! **_Ryou nodded in agreement to what the blond had said, turning to address those gathered around him. "Are you suggesting my yami _abuses_ me?" He asked, eyebrows shooting up as it suddenly clicked.

By the looks on everyone's faces, yes, that was _exactly_ what they were thinking. _**What the bloody hell!? What right do they have to pass that judgement! Arrogant bastards, all of them! Fuck you, Pharaoh!**_

Deciding not to point out that Yami hadn't actually _said_ anything during the entire conversation Ryou fisted his hands on his hips. "What in the name of..._What_ gave you that idea!?"

"Yeah! When has Bakura ever hurt Ryou?" Malik was quick to jump in as well, seeming just as upset and annoyed with this strange assumption as the British boy and his yami were themselves.

Yugi finally decided to speak up, having been relatively quiet - not to mention zoned out - during the whole conversation, more then likely having a conversation with the aforementioned Pharaoh. "During Monster World." His comment came out sort of airy and more like a sigh then an accusation, as if this wasn't the sort of conversation he wanted to be having. However, his three companions latched onto it with enthusiasm, all nodding rapidly in agreement.

_**How **__**dare**__** they-! **_

_Peace, yami_. "Yes, but if you remember, _why_ did he hurt me?" Ryou asked, trying to remain patient and levelheaded, but it was really annoying how quick they were to all jump to the conclusion that his yami was some sort of psychotic maniac. Well, okay, maybe he was - _**Not denying it**_ - but he wasn't an _abusive_ psychotic maniac. At the other's confused looks the blue haired boy sighed. "Because he thought he was doing it to _help_ me. Trapping my friends souls is certainly...well...cruel, but it was his way of trying to make sure they never left me. I'm not justifying his actions for what he did to you, but the reason he hurt _me_ was because I was trying to stop him from what he thought was the only way to make me happy. For my own good, as it were."

There was a moment's pause as everyone digested this information, and Bakura practically glowed with arrogant pride at his host's unintentional praise. Or very intentional, if the slight humour coming from the lighter half of him was anything to go by.

"What about at Battle City! When he stabbed you in the arm so Malik could pretend he saved you!" Tristan barked and Bakura let out a low rumble of aggravation, obviously itching to lay the smack on _**'these insolent mortals'**__Peace Yami._

"I wasn't in control at the time - it was Bakura pretending to be me. He does that. Probably the only yami who can imitate his host so well no one else notices." Ryou stated simply, purposefully throwing some praise on the behalf of the other in his mind, simply because it seemed to please the thief immensely to be complimented.

Again there was a couple minutes of silence as everyone glanced at each other uneasily.

"Well he's not doing it _now_." Malik growled, tapping his foot agitatedly. "Or he already would have bitch slapped all of you for insulting him like this." He received several odd looks for this statement, to which he rolled his eyes in a 'give me a break' sort of manner.

"What about when he let you take control to win the duel against Yami!" Tea suddenly exclaimed, grinning with an air of victory. This time, it was Malik who oh so tactically stepped forward.

"Under _my orders_, remember?" He growled, and there was a startled silence as everyone blinked at him - again, Ryou and Bakura included. Malik rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "Don't look so surprised. I used to be evil to, remember? Me and Bakura were partners; I _told_ him to let Ryou take control! If anyone should be called abusive here, I should! And hell, it was obvious Bakura hated the idea from the start. Not to mention he took back over like, a minute afterwards."

"That was because if Yami attacked he'd lose his host!" Joey protested, seemingly willing to overlook the fact Malik had just admitted to partnering with Bakura. Who was practically purring in the back of Ryou's mind, obviously not used to having _two_ people leap to his defence, and was enjoying every minute of it. Mentally Ryou made note to do it more often.

"Yami wouldn't have attacked and you know it!" "How the hell do _you_ know!?" "Are you claiming Yami is _that_ desperate to win a children's card game!?" "Maybe he is!"

"ENOUGH!" The loud bellow sent everyone jerking back, all shocked eyes on Yugi - no, wait, extra golden bangs. Ah, somewhere along the lines Yami had taken over. And boy did he look pissed.

Ryou felt Bakura surge forward, felt the anger crackling through his veins, struggled to keep his yami contained; Bakura taking over and assaulting Yami _really_ wouldn't do anything to help their cause at the moment. _**Yell at MY host will he!? I'll shove that puzzle of his right up his-! **__Yami! __**-Nose! I was going to say nose!**_

"First off, Thief, calm down. I wasn't saying that to Ryou." Yami stated sharply, having obviously seen the war going on in the blue haired boy's eyes. Startled at suddenly being addressed Bakura fell silent, though the tension was still quite present.

Nodding sharply the tri-haired darkness rounded on the three accusers, glaring them down with the look he usually reserved for a certain thief. "All three of you should be ashamed. You have absolutely _no_ proof for any of your claims, and should accept defeat when you see it. Also..." His voice lost it's anger, instead sounding almost hurt. "Joey, do you really think so little of me? Do you honestly think I would have attacked Ryou to win a game?"

Instantly guilt bled over the blond's face and he shook his head. "N-no Yami. Of course not. I just...lost my temper, you know. I know you wouldn't have put Ryou at risk like that."

Ryou was unable to really focus, due to the fact the other occupant of his head was floating on cloud nine. Two people defending him was something; _three_ people, one being the _Pharaoh himself_, put Bakura successfully in a state of utter bliss it was leaking back into Ryou.

Obviously noticing this Malik leaned over, checking Ryou's expression with open worry. "Hey, are you and Bakura alright?" He asked, and the blue haired boy blinked at him before a grin spread across his face.

"Oh, yeah, he's perfect." He stated with a nod, then suddenly giggled. "Oh, by the way, it was a lamp." This statement received him several dumbfounded looks.

"...what as a lamp?" Joey asked, not seeing how this had _anything_ to do with the conversation they had been having.

"That hit me. But don't worry, you don't have to.." Giggle. He heard Bakura begin to snicker in the back of his mind. "...t-to interrogate it or a-accuse.." Snort. "..It of anything. Bakura already.." He was beginning to laugh uncontrollably now, and the snickering sound beside him announced Malik had caught on. "..A-already sent it to the Shadow Realm..Oh lord you thought Bakura was _abusing_ me!"

At this point all three of them were laughing like maniacs; though Bakura's sounded a lot more maniacal then the two hikaris.

* * *

_x: Seriously though, wtf? THREE times Bakura actually hurts Ryou. Two of them weren't even his idea in the first place! -points at Malik- He's the reason behind those two! Why isn't HE being accused of being abusive? Geesh._

_Bakura's been nothing but...reasonably respectful, if somewhat ignorant of Ryou's emotions. But he's not abusive people._

_R&R!_


End file.
